The Great Outdoors
by MmmSuite
Summary: A mushy Dotty one shot!


**The Great Outdoors  
><strong>

The couple had spent the better part of the day hiking up the mountain. Both of them were feeling the effects of all the gear they'd carried along with them on their hike. Finally, they'd reached the spot they had parked earlier in the day.

They view was breathtaking on the side of the mountain away from anything that one would remotely refer to as civilization. They both drop their gear and stare out over the mountainside.

"Where'd you bring me Letty?" Dom asks.

"My favorite place. Nowhere."

Dom pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"Tent first. It's going to get dark and I have no desire to stake a tent at night."

Dom pouts but obeys Letty's orders knowing she's right.

After the two of them set up their camp and get their fire going they sit by the fire relaxing. Letty is sitting in Dom's lap engulfed in his arms.

"So my city girl wants to sleep on the side of a mountain?"

"Not sleep."

Letty turns in his lap and licks his lips before pressing her mouth to his. She reaches between them and unfastens his pants freeing his hardening penis from the confines of his pants and boxers.

She continues kissing him while stroking him to his full erectness. Dom runs his hands along the sides of her body. Then through her hair keeping her mouth firmly locked to his.

Letty attempts to pull back, but Dom fights against her struggle feeling her trying to stand from his lap.

"Where you going?"

Letty stands and gets on her knees in front of him.

"Right here."

Dom watches the eroticism of her opening her mouth and taking him inside. He's unable to break his gaze from her as her talented tongue works the tip of him before sucking him all in.

Dom hisses with satisfaction as she moves her mouth over him. Up and down repeatedly sucking so hard at times Dom is forced to squeeze his eyes closed and moan loudly.

He pushes her up knowing that if his comes in her mouth this night will be over before it begins. She stands and smirks at him and walks away from him into the tent. He takes a few more minutes to compose himself and get the feeling back in his legs and then joins her.

"You make me crazy Letty."

Letty just laughs as he gets on his knees in front of their over-sized sleeping bag. He undoes her shorts and pulls them off as she shimmies out of her underwear.

Back at her center he runs her tongue over her in one long motion before he starts savoring her fully. As he licks her, her thrashing forces him to have to pin her hips down with his powerful hands.

"Dom."

The taste of her orgasm feels his mouth and he sits up and wipes his mouth and kisses up her body pushing off her shirt and bra as he goes.

When he reaches her mouth he kisses her and sticks his tongue inside, allowing her to taste herself on him.

"How come you can come in my mouth but I can't come in yours."

Letty lets out a loud laugh against his lips.

"I'm just asking."

Dom reaches down between them and guides himself inside her.

Letty interlocks her fingers with his and holds his hand. She uses her other hand to rub his face. The look in her eyes causes him to slow his motions.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Barely a whisper.

Dom reaches up to wipe tears from her eyes with his thumb.

He places a kiss gently on her lips and then the massages her lips with his slowly.

"I'm in love with you Dominic."

Dom pulls her into his tight grip.

"I'm in love with you too."

Their bodies peak together and Dom rolls onto his back and pulls her onto her side. He feels the moisture on his chest and rubs her back.

"I've never felt so stupid in my life."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you and I'm happy. But it's scary as hell being this vulnerable to you."

Letty burrows her face more into him.

Dom is silent for a few seconds thinking carefully about his reply.

"Don't be scared with me. You know I love you just as much right?"

Letty looks up at him eyes still glistening.

"I hope so."

"Know so. Trust me fully," Dom says stroking her cheek softly and kissing her forehead. "You're my life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I told you there is a lot of homeless fic on my computer. I wrote this right after I finished(though it's really not finished at all...sorry about that) Run Away with me. It was for Shawnied777! She helped me with remembering the reason why I wrote Dotty in the first place. Criminals on the run from the police need love too! So it's all mush and no substance.**


End file.
